I can hear your fears
by Mimpy
Summary: Angel Horror Fic  Max decides to tell a scary story... what happens to Angel?   Dedicated to My Bestie Dani -Happy Birthday Dani!   - Rated T cuz i felt like it.


_This is a one-shot for my friend Dani's birthday._

_She requested a Angel Horror Fic. soooo here ya' go_

_It's kinda shortish, sue me. hope you enjoy.  
_

_please read and review _

**disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride, because if i did Dylan would die as soon as he appeared in the series , Angel would mysteriously go missing and Fang and Max would live happily ever after with Iggy,Gasman, Total, and their children. ^-^**

* * *

(setting: the hawk cave)

**I can hear your fears...**

**Angel POV**

We were all gathered around in a circle ,a little fire dancing lively in the center. Max was next to Fang, who was next to Iggy who was next to Gazzy, and me next to him and then Max on my other side. Fang had an evil smirk on his face for half a second i don't think anybody but me caught it.  
I listened into his thoughts.  
_I have an idea. It will be a diabolical plain that shall make Max loVe me forever! evil chuckle_

I stopped listening after that, Fang was creeping me out. He poked Max on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear, right when i was about to listen in he stopped whispering and started thinking the song I'm Awesome by Spose **(a/n: do not own).**

I then listened in on Max's thoughts.  
_' Fang ish da boomb right now'._  
_I think I'll love him forever._

I got wide-eyed when she said that she'd never admit that especially when she knew i might be listening. What is going on with the them today?...

Max suddenly stood up.  
"Hey i have an idea!"  
"What's up Max?" Iggy said.  
She then had an evil grin.  
"Let's tell scary stories..." Oh Crap.

**Max POV**

"I'll go first." I said evily. This is gonna be priceless.  
"In a very old house there was a man. This man was rather old. He lived by himself and was a hermit. One day a young blonde-haired girl (a/n: :D) was dared to go knock on the man's door and ask if she could use his bathroom. Not wanting to be a chicken she decided she was gonna do the dare. The old Man couldn't do anything to her, he was a old and slow and she was young and fast. So she walked up slowly to the old house. She looked down at the gray pavement that lead up to the old gray door. She finally reached the steps that lead up to the house. She stepped up those stairs shivering in fear. She stopped in front of that old gray door and stared at it for a while. She then reached up to the golden door knocker and grabbed it, rapping the door three times. The little girl heard a high pitched creaking coming closer and closer to the door. A gust of wind blew her blonde locks from her face and sent a scared shiver up her spine. She realized the creaking stopped. Then a squeak was heard, the door slowly came open. The little girl wasn't stupid so she stayed where she was, waiting and praying nothing scary would pop out and eat her. Then an rather old and stern looking guy strolled out of the darkness. He eyed the girl. "What do you want?" He said in a rough voice.  
"I-I Can i use your bathroom?" She squeaked. She was scared out of his wits. The man wasn't as old as she thought he was. He looked about 45 or at most 50. He could easily kill her.  
He eyed her again. "Sure. Follow me." He walked down the hall of his home, the floors creaked as they walked on them. The little girl kept looking around frantically around her, glancing behind her and to her sides.  
He suddenly stopped. He pointed to the door. "There. Try not to break nothin', go ahead and leave when you're done." He quietly walked away. She could have swore he mutter 'if you can.' She was shacking in fear. She went inside the bathroom and sat on the toilet for a moment breathing heavily. She got up and went to the sink. She turned the facet on and rinsed some water on her face. She looked up at the mirror and screamed. She touched the mirror, in the reflection she saw her except her face was bloody and her skin was rotten, her eyes were gone and in there place empty sockets. He hair was a almost completely gone and it was a deathly gray color.  
She touched her face feeling if what she saw was sure.  
She reached for her face but couldn't feel her skin. She looked down to see her self. But all she saw was a ghostly appearance. She sprinted out the door. She ran past a hall mirror and screamed. She nearly fainted. She saw a man behind her, a man in a ragged overalls and a bloody butcher's knife in his hand. Her reflection scared her even more. Her body was bloody and cut. Her hair was coated in her own blood, and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She got up and ran down the hall some more.  
Then she heard a eerie voice whisper..." i... can... hear...your...fears.."  
She began to cry and got into a ball and just sat. She heard creaking, and felt someone moving towards her. She looked up and saw the old man. He smirked.

"Would you like it to end?" He said. She nodded not knowing what he was asking.  
"Angel, you don't know what you speak of." He grinned evily. He then pulled from behind him a knife. He stroked the knife lovingly. A lightning bolt flashed and the light filled the room.  
"Good Bye Little Angel." You couldn't hear her screams. No one could. The thunder and wind hid her death.  
The next day the old man's door was covered in blood. No one knew who's. No one ever asked.  
No one dared to. Some neighbors found the girl's body in the middle of the street bloody and stabbed. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her once beautiful hair covered in dry blood, and bloody cut and gory. The END!"I smiled evily.  
I looked at everybody.  
Fang seemed pretty inaffected, Iggy just seemed weired out, Gassy was a bit shaken, Total was hiding in Iggy's arms. But Angel, her reacition was priceless. Her face was terribly scared, and she was shaking with fear, was hugging herself.  
"Darn, i think it's getting late guys, Time for Bed." We did the Flock Stack and all headed to our area of the cave.

**Angel POV**

Oh Jesus Christ, that was horrifying. I couldn't sleep. Every time i closed my eyes i saw the old man holding his knife.  
The night was way to quiet, i could only hear the crickets and the occasional squawk from a young hawk.  
I closed my eyes for a moment thinking happy thoughts, i almost fell asleep when i heard someone whispering.  
'I can hear your fear... i...can...oh indeed... Would you like it to end my Angel?...I can hear your fears...i can...you know... Angel,dear, ready to die?"  
I screamed with all my might. I then opened my eyes to see a horriful sight. Then man stroking his knife. 'It's time to end it Angel.' He smirked evily.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I looked around the cave, Max was croached down to me looking worried.  
"Are you alright?" Max asked. I realized it was all just a dream.  
"Uhhh maybe?" My face was sweaty and red.  
Then Iggy came out of the corner a smirk perfectly like the man's. He had a knife in his hands, he was stroking it. My eyes widened with fear. Max cackled like a witch. Fang was leaning on the wall in the darkness his eyes filled with amusement. Gazzy was just sitting there staring into Angel's scared blue eyes. She screamed.

The winds caught the screams again. No one heard, no one knew, no one ever really noticed. To this day the winds sometimes let the screams and whispers free.

All to be heard was _"I can hear your fears... I can Indeed."_  
**The end.

* * *

**

Review Please!

iknow it sucked. ^P^ but thanks for reading.

Happy Birthday Dani!


End file.
